


a cage so beautiful

by orphan_account



Series: i see smoke each time i look in the mirror (floor four) [4]
Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Introspection, Very much a spiritual sequel to 'a correspondence of infinity'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'The wild, cruel beast is not behind the bars of the cage. He is in front of it.' - Axel Munthe
Relationships: ew :(
Series: i see smoke each time i look in the mirror (floor four) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723948
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: victors' tower canon works





	a cage so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [where there's smoke (floor 5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561558) by Anonymous. 



> just some thoughts of mine

_hey_

_Hello, dear!_

_How are you today?_

_alright, i guess_

_vikk and michael got into another fight again today_

_its like they don't know how to do anything other than fight anymore_

_niki said to leave em be so i did_

_I'm sorry to hear that :(_

_Is there anything I can do to help?_

_i appreciate it, really_

_but idk if there's anything u can do_

_Just let me know, love_

_Anyway!_

_Do you know who's all going to the Spring Gala this year?_

_uhh_

_hm_

_everyone, i think_

_they break out all of us for the solstice's_

_you?_

_Well, let me think_

_Jaren and Jordan are going, obviously enough_

_Myself, Josiah, Matt, Ezra, Tobi, Jackson, and John have all been confirmed_

_Eric...maybe. We don't really know_

_man_

_he's been angry for a long time_

_i cant exactly say nothin tho lol_

_Well. I wouldn't say that_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ythink he'll ever calm down_

_yknow_

_lose that anger_

_Oh, dearie, that..._

_._

.

.

_That's a hard question._

_shit_

_you're right_

_yeah_

_god_

_um_

_im sorry_

_i just_

_yeah_

_sorry_

_No, no! Don't apologize for asking_

_I just_

_Well_

_As much as Eric and I fight_

_I_

_I still care about him a lot_

_He's part of my family, you know?_

_yeah i get it_

_But to answer your question, I..._

_I just don't know_

_right_

_sorry for bringing it up_

_Don't_

_It's a fair question_

_I just_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_When we're trapped here_

_In this_

_This cage of ours_

_It's so easy to let that anger get to you_

_To let it consume you_

_Most of us let it go at some point or another_

_John, for one_

_holy shit_

_john was like eric?_

_fuckers so calm_

_id never have thought_

_When he first arrived? Yes, he was_

_But anyways_

_Like I said, most of us learn to let it go_

_John and Ezra, for one_

_and pyro_

_Yeah, and Pyro._

_Because_

_When you spend so many years_

_In a cage so beautiful_

_The anger..._

_You can either let it consume you or you can let it drain away_

_._

_._

_._

_But some people_

_._

_._

_Some people just never let go_

_._

_._

_._

_And I suppose they just spend the rest of their lives consumed by it_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_i don't know if ill ever learn how to let go_

_Oh, love..._

_no, i_

_its the truth, isn't it_

_bc im just the fucking animal arent i_

_im minx_

_im the batshit crazy one_

_and they've got me on a fucking leash, bianca_

_a fucking leash_

_and it_

_god_

_fuck_

_FUCK_

_._

_._

_._

_im so angry all the time_

_and i can't stop_

_even if i fuckin wanted to_

_and i do_

_because its so fucking tiring_

_i cant stop, bianca_

_i just_

_FUCK_

_WHY CANT I STOP?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_i don't know how to stop_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_im so tired of fighting all the time_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I know, Rebecca_

"Look, I know that I've seen this before  
High and mighty, at the top of your list  
Adoring every move, now my rank is sinking  
But we're both guilty of black or white thinking  
And through my red eyes, you look pale  
All of your scars are looking more like scales  
Two ugly creatures, two sinister preachers  
Blind to the past, like a couple of monsters."

-Dodie, 'Monster'


End file.
